Kill Me Shining
by Brooklyn098
Summary: Chapter 4 up! It's short (really short) but sweet with a little humor in the mix.
1. 1

Disclaimer: *grumbles* I don't own Gravitation or the characters in this fic, so there's no point in bringing up a lawsuit.  
  
My first fic ever so be gentle if you review, BTW, rating will change by the next chapter seeing as how I'm playing with a RyuichiXTatsuha idea. I promise lime but sorry I don't have the courage to write a lemon. Enjoy anyway =^_^=!  
  
  
  
Ryuichi's POV:  
  
"Oh, Kumagorou I'm not sleepy, how about you?" I say to the pink bunny, "No way, I'm ready to play," I make the little bunny answer in a childish voice.  
  
The concert had really hyped me up, but I guess I do want to get back to my hotel room and relax for a little while with Kumagorou. Damn it, if only this limo driver would hurry up, then I could make that thought a reality. Noriko and Tohma are behind me in their limos going to the same hotel as me, but like usual we have our own suites to stay in. I really don't like staying in separate rooms all that much, I don't like being away from everybody, I'm really uncomfortable, especially after a wild concert like we had tonight.  
  
Finally, we arrive at the hotel, I jump out of the limo stretching my arms out and buzz around like an airplane while Noriko and Tohma make their way towards the door keeping a very close eye on me making sure I don't make too much of a scene. I think it's too late, a crowd of people is looking our way and pointing, I hear things such as "is that Nittle Grasper?" "Oh my god, is that Sakuma Ryuichi!", Tohma quickly grabs my arm, and my "engine" dies down as we make our getaway inside the hotel. We grab the keys to our rooms and head to the stairs instead of the elevator, we'd be less likely to be spotted by excited fans going that route, besides most people are too lazy to use the stairs.  
  
I unlock the door to my room and walk inside, the place was big, really big, almost too much for one man and their Kumagorou. I've already thrown my luggage into the middle of the floor not caring where they landed and proceeded to make my way to the king size bed and break it in by jumping up and down on it like a small child. OH NO! I dropped Kumagorou on the floor, he can't go to sleep now, he has to jump with me! I hopped to the floor and swept up Kumagorou and plopped down on the bed. Wow, the room is spinning, never knew jumping around so much could do that, the thought doesn't linger too long as I continue to jump on the bed, this time with my little pink friend.  
  
The phone rings in the room and I dive off the bed and reach for it nearly falling to the floor. Halfway off the bed I answer, it's Tohma, "Ryuichi, what are you doing over there?" "Nothing," I say in my most innocent, childish voice, somehow Tohma didn't seem convinced, "It sounds like you're about ready to fall through the floor over there", I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh. "Kumagorou and I are just playing and having fun," I reply into the receiver. "Well, can you keep it down a little bit, Mika just showed up with Tatsuha and we're trying to talk". "Awwww," I complain, "all right I'll tell Kumagorou to be quiet." I hung up the phone and pulled myself up onto the bed. I wince, what a headrush that gave me. Tatsuha, the name is familiar to me but I can't think of who it is, I remember Shuichi telling me about his lover's brother, is that him?  
  
I still can't seem to settle down, there's nothing to do in my room and I can't exactly leave either, it would scare everyone to death if I disappeared, even for a minute. I turn on the TV, nothing on as usual, I flip through all the channels five times before I finally turn it off. I wonder what Noriko is doing, I phone her room. Her daughter picks up, "hewwo," she answers, "hi, this is Ryuichi," "RYU-CHAN!" she screams, I laugh she's too sweet, "can your mommy talk right now," I ask her, "no," the girl answers "she's in the shower right now." "Ok, nevermind then, I'll see you tomorrow." She squeals "tell Kuma good night for me!" and hangs up.  
  
I fall back down on the bed, and lift Kumagorou above my chest. I look at the bunny's face and ask "Ryuichi is bored, what should we do?" No answer out of the little pink bunny, "you're all out of ideas too! I'm very disappointed in you Kumagorou!" I decided to go ahead and change into my pajama bottoms, at least I'll be comfortable being bored. I sat back down on the bed ready to try the TV again when there was a knock at my door. I look at Kumagorou, "who's come to see Ryuichi?" I slowly walk to the door and look through the peephole. Some black haired kid is at my door and he's sweating really bad and fidgeting, I wonder why. Wait, I know who he is, it's Tatsuha, now I know who Tohma was talking about. I open the door and glomp the poor kid.  
  
"TATSUHA!!"  
  
  
  
Ok there it is the first part anyway, I think I ranted on too much, what do you think? Anywho, give me some reviews and I'll put up some RxT goodness! ^_^ 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Gravitation not mine, no matter how much I wish it.  
  
  
  
Tatsuha POV:  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm about ready to knock on the door of the room my God is staying in. My palms are so sweaty right now, what if he's disgusted by it, I'm going to embarrass myself I know it. I've met him before, but this is the first time I've been alone with him. If I don't do it now, I'll be going home hating myself. I knock on the door and wait, I thought I heard him say something, oh my god I hear him coming, my heart is going a mile a minute. The doorknob is moving, I'm going to pass out, there he is, the image of beauty standing right in front of me, half naked! Does he remember me, he's giving me a strange look, oh wait he's starting to smile.  
  
"TATSUHA!!!!"  
  
Wow, I've just been glomped by GOD!! I don't think this night could get any better! He's laying on top of me, smiling, he must remember me, he at least knew my name. He's looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his, strands of olive hair in his face, messy yet extremely sexy. He's heavier than I expected, for someone so small he has a lot of force behind him. I guess he's decided to get up, he reaches out his hand to me. I casually take it and pull myself up.  
  
"You've come to see Ryuichi and Kumagorou?" he asks, "Um, yeah," I reply, you can tell I'm nervous my voice is shaking. "We can have some fun, I was so bored", Ryuichi said. He snatches my hand and pulls me into his room and shuts the door. I'm in Heaven, his room is huge it's almost as big as Tohma's. "Come lay in the bed with me and Kumagorou, and we can think of something to do!" Did he just ask me what I thought he asked, did he just ask me to come lay in the bed with him? He holds up Kumagorou "yeah, come lay on the bed with us Tatsuha". I'm almost in awe of him I didn't think he'd be so friendly towards someone he hardly knew. I stare at Ryuichi sitting on the bed, the childish look on his face, the muscle tone on his upper body he's always kept in shape. "Well, are you gonna come play with us", Ryuichi asks, I think my brain quit working, why won't I say anything? He's giving me that "is-there-something-wrong-with-you" look. He's standing up on the bed, what is he planning on doing. He looks at me like he's going to do something, what I don't know.  
  
"KUMAGOROU BEAM!!!!!"  
  
I feel the pink bunny slam against my head with extreme force. Oh My God! I have just been hit in the head by the pink bunny, Ryuichi Sakuma's pink bunny Kumagorou! As I lay here on the floor I can't help but contemplate my next move. The bunny is still on the floor staring at me with its black button eyes. A wicked idea has just popped into my head, I swipe up Kumagorou and an evil smirk appears on my face. "Kumagorou is mine now", I yell "NO, Kumagorou you get back here this instant", Ryuichi cried. I put the bunny up to my ear like he was telling me something, "Kumagorou says he's Tatsuha's now", Ryuichi's eyes get huge "he'll never be Tatsuha's!" I really don't wanna do this but if this is going to work I have to do it. "If you want Kumagorou so bad then come and get him", I tease. Ryuichi sits on the bed in shock I don't believe he's ever experienced his Kumagorou being taken hostage before. I'm waiting for him to make the first move, nothing happens, looks like I'll have to initiate it. I stand up and head to the next room in his suite, Kumagorou still in my tight grip. I still don't hear any movement, then all of a sudden I'm tackled from behind and I'm slammed to the floor. Ryuichi flips me over on my back like he's about ready to beat me senseless instead I'm being straddled by him. Ryuichi moving around on my crotch is really starting to get me excited, I know he can feel it. He stops and looks into my eyes, the look he had was one not of a small child, but of a mature adult. "I see you're enjoying this", he says then he begins rub his groin against mine to heighten my pleasure. "I." before I could finish he puts his hand up to my mouth, "just shut up and enjoy the moment", it was then he planted a strong, passionate kiss on my lips.  
  
I'm such a tease! Thanks for the kind reviews, that inspires me to write and get the next chapters up. I promise there will actually be some action in the next chapter, "cross my heart and hope to die"....in Ryuichi's arms =^_^=! JA NE!! 


	3. 3

"It's the Monster Gao!" "The car goes zoooooooooooooooom!" As you can tell I've just watched the 13th episode of Gravitation. Ryuichi was too adorable!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? Oh all right, Gravitation isn't mine and it never will be.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi couldn't hold himself back he wanted to ravish the boy as much as he could, ever since he saw Tatsuha he wanted him. At first Tatsuha's age had made him rethink how he felt about the teenager, but the thought didn't even cross his mind tonight. Tatsuha returned the kiss about as hard as Ryuichi initiated it, their bodies still lying on the hotel room floor. Ryuichi stopped and looked at Tatsuha,  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" Ryuichi said, "I'll understand if you want to leave".  
  
Tatsuha smiled at him "no, I've wanted this for so long, please don't stop".  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm very sure", Tatsuha put his hand behind Ryuichi's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
The two men kissed each other passionately ones tongue massaging the other. Ryuichi ran his fingers through Tatsuha's black hair, Tatsuha's hands running up and down Ryuichi's back, his nails scratching his skin. Their erections pressed hard against one another causing friction and even more pleasure. Then, Tatsuha sat up and Ryuichi balanced himself on his knees and began to unbutton Tatsuha's shirt. Ryuichi kissed and nipped at Tatsuha's neck causing the boy to moan. Ryuichi stopped again,  
  
"Let's get on the bed, it'll be more comfortable".  
  
Tatsuha nodded he was going to do whatever Ryuichi wanted him to do. As they both stood up, Tatsuha had a feeling of dominance come over him. He turned Ryuichi around and pulled him towards his body kissing his lips, ears and down his neck. Tatsuha moved forward forcing Ryuichi to move back until he hit the wall behind him. Tatsuha continued to kiss the man's neck, a moan escaped Ryuichi's lips. Tatsuha moved from Ryuichi's neck, on down to his chest, then he stopped at his abdomen. Ryuichi ran his fingers through Tatsuha's hair silently begging him to continue. Tatsuha began to pull down Ryuichi's pajama bottoms exposing his throbbing erection. Ryuichi cried out as Tatsuha took him into his mouth, if the boy kept going he was going to lose it. Ryuichi decided to take control before that could happen, he stopped Tatsuha and pulled him up until their eyes met each other. Ryuichi forced Tatsuha onto the bed and jumped on top of him, once again straddling his hips. Ryuichi leaned up and whispered into Tatsuha's ear,  
  
"Can I have you?"  
  
Tatsuha breathed heavily, this is what he's dreamed of all his life there was no way he was going to let this stop now. Tatsuha put his hands around Ryuichi's neck and pressed the older man's lips against his, Ryuichi pulled back and smiled,  
  
"Do I take that as a yes?"  
  
Tatsuha smiled back at Ryuichi "you've always had me, I want no one but you."  
  
Ryuichi leaned down and continued to kiss his lover while his hands worked to undo the button on Tatsuha's jeans. The kiss was broken by the loud ring of the phone. Ryuichi and Tatsuha looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"It never fails" Ryuichi said as he picked up the phone "yeah.."  
  
"What did you want earlier Ryu-chan" Noriko asked.  
  
"Oh, I was bored and wanted to talk, but there's no need for that now", Ryuichi replied.  
  
Noriko almost sounded disappointed "Ok well, I'll leave you alone, see you later."  
  
Ryuichi hung up the phone and looked at Tatsuha "can you believe that?"  
  
Tatsuha laughed, "yeah actually I do, I always manage to interrupt Yuki and Shuichi. so where were we?"  
  
"I believe I was about ready to do this," Ryuichi quickly pulled off Tatsuha's jeans and tossed them on the floor then proceeded to take the teen's boxers off as well. Ryuichi kissed Tatsuha then looked into his eyes,  
  
"Are you really sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I told you before, this is what I've wanted for a long time of course I'm sure."  
  
Ryuichi positioned himself in between Tatsuha's legs, he could feel him shaking beneath him. Ryuichi kissed Tatsuha on his forehead and thrust himself inside of his lover, Tatsuha cried out in both pain and pleasure. Ryuichi wanted to push himself deeper but he was afraid he'd hurt Tatsuha even more. He moved slowly, thrusting as easily as he could to get Tatsuha used to the feeling of being penetrated. Tatsuha moaned as Ryuichi kissed him and pressed his tongue in between his lips. Ryuichi couldn't stand it any longer he began to thrust harder into the younger man who cried out wanting more. A loud moan came out of Ryuichi's lips as he came inside his lover, with no energy left in him he laid down on Tatsuha. Sweat caked their bodies, soaking the sheets as they lay in the bed.  
  
"Ryuichi?"  
  
Ryuichi looked over at Tatsuha, "yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Ryuichi didn't say anything he'd never heard that coming out of any of his lover's lips, it caught him off guard. All he could really do was kiss Tatsuha on the cheek and put his arms around him as they both went to sleep.  
  
  
  
There ye be, there's one more chapter in this story before it's finished. I'd like to thank Kari for the advice this worked out a little bit better. Also I've never written anything like this before so it may not be the best. Well, what are you waiting for review! =^_^= 


	4. 4

Finally chapter 4, sorry for the wait I've been pretty busy the past few days with life and studying. Disclaimer: Gravitation does not belong to me*cries*  
  
  
  
Tatsuha's POV:  
  
I woke up the next morning to find myself alone in the bed. I can't help but think that last night was a dream or did it actually happen. I hear faint humming coming from the next room I sit up and see Ryuichi with Kumagorou coloring in a book. He was already dressed, his hair still wet from his shower, he acted like he didn't notice me at all. I got up and threw my jeans back on, I'm surprised Mika hasn't called to bitch me out about staying in Ryuichi's room. He still hasn't looked at me, I wonder if there's anything that's bothering him.  
  
"Ryuichi?"  
  
No response, he didn't even look up, he totally ignored me. The childish hum continued to ring in my ears as I head to the bathroom to take my shower. I was shampooing my hair when I heard the bathroom door open. An evil laugh escapes Ryuichi's lips, this doesn't sound good then the last thing I hear is the toilet flushing. That little..  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH, Ryuichi you...that's fucking cold!!!"  
  
His laugh grew louder he planned this I know he did. I always used to play that joke on Eiri when we were younger. Wait till I'm finished he's gonna get it! I finish as fast as I can to get Ryuichi back. I hop out of the tub and look around the room. He took my clothes too! He's really gonna get it, at least he was nice enough to leave me a hand towel, like that was gonna help. Screw it I'll just walk out as I am, soaking wet and naked. I open the door and see Ryuichi sitting on the bed a big smile on his face.  
  
"You know, I remember you being a little bigger last night", he smarted off.  
  
He's really asking for it, "it's called shrinkage from a freezing cold shower, now give me back my clothes!"  
  
I can't help but think this is gonna be a long day..you know that could be a good thing!  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I said the 4th chapter would be the last but I think I'll put another in just for fun. Thanks to all those who gave the kind reviews luv ya all! =^_^= 


End file.
